Shiroi  Gekkó
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: los sueños, sueños son y la realidad es la realidad, pero que pasa si un sueño es la realidad. fin de la trilogia de taiyo ame tsuki, por fin un verdadero encuentro entre ichigo y rukia.


**Bueno pues aquí la última entrega de la serie de one-shot de Taiyo ame Tsuki**

**Bleach no es mío sino de tite kubo-sempai espero que les guste el titulo es**

**SHIROI GEKKÓ**

El pelinaranja rodo por la cama inquieto, saco la insignia shinigami de debajo de las almohadas, la observo con tristeza, que habrá querido decir Rukia, aun le era imposible creer que la voz de la pequeña shinigami se hubiera escuchado de aquel objeto, recordó como su corazón se acelero al escucharla. Carraspeo un poco y jugó con la insignia, sonrió, estaba satisfecho pudo conseguir su fullbring en un día, se giro y sus ojos se posaron en la inmaculada luna que se postraba en los más alto del cielo, suspiro y volvió a poner la insignia debajo de la almohada cerro sus ojos intentado dormir, lo único que conseguía era recordar la voz de Rukia y la última imagen registrada en su cabeza de ella, la de su "adiós".

al poco tiempo logro conciliar el tan anhelado sueño, una sombra negra se poso en la azotea de la casa de enfrente y con un movimiento agraciado atravesó la ventana de la habitación de ichigo, era nada más y nada menos que Rukia , su rostro estaba serio, se inclino sobre él y lo observo, era imposible que hubiera recuperado sus poderes, el detector debía estar averiado al señalarlo como fuente de poder, sus facciones se suavizaron y recordó la última vez que lo vio, aquella tarde de lluvia, aquellas palabras, aquella mirada, en verdad lo extrañaba y el a ella, el mismo se lo había confirmado, levanto una mano y rozo débilmente su rostro, una débil sonrisa surco sus labios, se sentía tan bien verlo así, calmado, no con aquella mirada tan atormentada y desolada que tenia la vez pasada.

-ichigo, eres un idiota, en verdad pensé que habías recuperado tus poderes… ¿sabes? por un momento me esperancé, creí que sería posible que me vieras de nuevo, porque no quiero recurrir a ese gigai otra vez no quiero que, te enamores de ese cascaron, quiero que me veas como solías hacerlo, quiero pelear contigo como lo hacíamos siempre, quiero gritarte y golpearte, quiero decirte idiota hasta que me quede sin voz y sobretodo… quiero abrazarte y decirte que te extrañe y pensar que todo fue una pesadilla, ir contigo al instituto- susurraba y su voz se quebró, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, se incoó al lado de la cama y le acaricio los cabellos, ichigo se movió y ella dejo de respirar, volvió a moverse y se acomodo mejor, Rukia esbozo una sonrisa sincera, cerró los ojos y se acerco a ichigo, lo beso en los labios tiernamente, era tan cálido.

Ichigo sintió que algo cálido se posaba en sus labios, era algo que estaba ahí y a la vez no como un fantasma, tenía el más hermoso de los sueños y la voz de Rukia era tan real que podía jurar que estaba a su lado, pero seguramente era la insignia, así que ni se molesto en abrir los ojos, el tacto de sus labios paro y algo húmedo cayó en la comisura de sus labios y oyó claramente a Rukia susurrar:

-te amo, idiota, esperare con ansias el día de tu muerte, para volver a vernos—en cuanto escucho esto abrió los ojos y se levanto miro la habitación, buscando furtivamente a Rukia, se decepciono al no verla en ningún lugar y algo cayo de su boca, se toco y era una… ¿lagrima? Si eso era una lagrima, pero como.

En cambio Rukia estaba paralizada, ichigo se había despertado y buscaba frenéticamente algo, ella estaba segura que ese algo era ella, de nuevo la esperanza se hizo presente en su pecho, tal vez solo tal vez la había escuchado, miro como el pelinaranja negaba con la cabeza

-debió ser un sueño—murmuro con tristeza el pelinaranja—no importa, yo también te amo enana—y volvió a recostarse, Rukia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba el también la amaba, lástima que la muerte los separaba, se acerco de nueva cuenta a ichigo quien miraba la luna, levanto una mano y con miedo le acarició la mejilla, ichigo se estremeció, tal vez esto también era un sueño.

-hasta luego ichigo idiota- y volvió a besarlo esta vez en la mejilla, se levanto y salió por la ventana e invoco un puerta sekai y se fue con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

- hasta luego Rukia- susurro antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido.

**FIN**

**Fin de la trilogía de one-shot espero que les guste y para entenderlo lea en el siguiente orden**

**1-Taiyo Ame Tsuki (sol- lluvia –luna)**

**2-Ame no Gogo (una tarde de lluvia)**

**3-Shiroi Gekkó (bajo la luna blanca)**


End file.
